


Reanudando

by Nakuru



Series: Descenso y reascenso [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Jossed, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack no pensaba actuar como si fuese su niñero, pero tampoco pensaba dejarla sola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reanudando

Era sorprendente que, después de todo, Carly intentase levantarse e ir en busca de la exclusiva de lo sucedido antes que cualquier otra cosa, pensó Jack al descubrirla intentando llegar sigilosamente a la puerta, con su cámara colgada en su cuello y una expresión decidida.

—Carly —dijo con seriedad, causando que ella se sobresaltase visiblemente, y la tomó de uno de sus brazos en caso de que ella intentase huir—. Aun deberías estar descansando.

—¿¡Jack está preocupado por mí!? —exclamó Carly al tiempo que giraba algo tambaleante para verlo. Antes de que la chica continuara, Jack le dedicó una mirada fulminante, lo cuál bastó para que ella tomase en serio sus acciones, por lo que no tardó en asegurarle vehemente—: ¡Estoy bien!

"¡Insensata!" pensó en gritar, comenzando a perder la paciencia, pero en vez de eso se obligó a mantener la calma y simplemente señalar un hecho:

—No lo estás —dijo, sin poder ocultar por completo la molestia de su voz, y la soltó, confiando que no intentaría correr.

—Eso no es cierto —le contestó la chica—. Ya descansé lo suficiente y necesito encontrar a Fudou Yuusei antes que Angela.

Jack entrecerró sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Carly continuó:

—No me sobreesforzaré —prometió, usando una de sus manos para tocar la cámara que permanecía contra su pecho, sin apartar su mirada del rostro de Jack—. Pero después de todo no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada —añadió bajando su voz, con una expresión extrañamente seria.

—¿Irás sin importar qué? —preguntó y Carly asintió sin titubear por un sólo segundo. Jack contuvo un suspiro; aunque no quisiese comportarse como si estuviese cuidándola, tampoco podía dejarla sola.

—Te llevaré —dijo en un tono firme al tiempo que cruzó sus brazos—. Y volveremos en menos de una hora.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Carly de inmediato en voz alta—. ¡Pero necesito más material! ¡Una entrevista!

¿Cómo podía Carly ser tan... tan...? Resignado, Jack suspiró.

—... Está bien. Responderé a tus preguntas. —Ante la mirada desconfiada de la chica, Jack añadió con desagrado, recordando el último duelo de Yuusei—: Estuve hasta el final.

—¡Sí! —celebró Carly, al tiempo que continuaba su andar hacia la salida— ¡Esta vez no escaparás!

A pesar de todo, Jack tuvo que contener una sonrisa. No todo estaba bien, pero era un buen comienzo.


End file.
